Lock and Key
by Taylor Hearts CH
Summary: "Limits were tested and pushed, but never broken." Post-college; Smackle wants to try something with Farkle; who is more scared? Smarkle BDSM smutfic one-shot. R&R at your own risk. Disclaimer: I do not own GMW or the characters associated with such. (UPDATED September 1 to iron out the kinks. Enjoy!)


**[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a fair warning to my readers that this has not been beta-ed. Also, read at your own risk. I mean it. Until then, enjoy _Lock and Key_. Do not forget to R&R!]**

* * *

Of course, Farkle would be concerned about his girlfriend's well-being afterwards. They've engaged in intercourse many times before, but Isadora thought it would be nice to step up their game.

"Don't be, honey buckets. I have a high pain threshold. I can handle it. I want to do this. Here, I'll show you," she reassured and removed her black jeans, leaving Farkle a blushing mess.

"Smackle, I, uh..." Farkle was at a loss for words.

"When you lose one sense, another is heightened. With that, I'm going to take my glasses off," Isadora said as she did, "because I can't see clearly anyway."

Knowing where her belongings are in her own bedroom, she walked towards the corner of the bedroom to retrieve a box which turned out to be a small treasure chest. Returning to the bed and placing the chest on the bed between Farkle and herself, Isadora uses the key from her charm bracelet to unlock and open the chest. The chest revealed a minor assortment of bondage equipment such as fuzzy handcuffs and ball gags.

"Uh, Isadora, you're making me–"

"Horny? That's the point," Isadora smiled and leaned in for a kiss, to which Farkle gladly accepted.

The two intelligent lovebirds made out and held onto each other's bodies as they lay back onto the bed. Farkle then focused his hands on unbuttoning Isadora's sheer violet chiffon blouse. Freeing herself from the blouse, Isadora wrapped her arms around her equal intellect of a lover and pressed herself against him. Farkle, while kissing his lover, retrieved the pairs of handcuffs from the treasure chest.

Taking one of her wrists in one hand, he guides it to one corner of the bed by the outermost pillar of the headboard. He cuffs her wrist to the corner post and does the same to her other wrist. Isadora smiled at her suddenly-dominating boyfriend, wondering what he would do to her ankles. Farkle pulled a pair of leather cuffs from the chest box. He took one cuff, wrapped the leather around Isadora's ankle, and chained it to the nearest corner post. Doing the same to the other, Farkle made sure that the restraints were properly tied to the posts. Isadora looked down to see herself bound by cuffs.

 _This is more like it_ , she thought to herself. Farkle crawled over Isadora, faced her, and agreed to some guidelines.

"You got a safe word?"

"Red."

"Works for me. Anything else?"

"If I can touch you with my hands, I'll tap you on the nearest body part I can find. That means slow down, or try something else. No mercy," she sighed blissfully.

He kissed her lips, her jawline, down her neck to her shoulders and collarbone.

"You're gorgeous. You know that, Isadora?"

"Thank you," she smiled sheepishly.

As Isadora smiled and laughed, Farkle stuffed a ball gag in her mouth and tied it around her head. He then combed his fingers through the brunette's hair before pulling on it, jerking her head up to face him.

"I'll be right back. You stay there, my love," he husked in her ear, followed by a few gentle kisses to one cheek and a smack on the other.

Releasing his girlfriend's hair, Farkle left Isadora's room to prepare for dominating. Isadora lay there, panicking because that's what subs do. But, she loves it.

* * *

Wearing a white camisole and red boy shorts that defined her curves perfectly, Isadora lay there with her wrists handcuffed to the bed frame above her head. Each ankle has been cuffed to their respective corners on the opposite end of the bed. Her mouth had been covered with a gag. She's scared, not knowing what her master had in store for her. She wriggled her body, attempting to free herself, but no dice.

Farkle the master arrived with the secret box of items. Isadora the submissive is about to find out what pain and pleasure will be inflicted upon her. Or, if pain and pleasure will be inflicted.

"Hello there, gorgeous."

Muffled by the gag, she said, "Hi."

He traced her body with a red feather. She rolled her eyes as she felt the gooseflesh that decorated her skin. Once he reached her feet, he showed no mercy in tickling the soles and arches of her smooth, pedicured feet with the feather. She laughed until she couldn't breathe.

Once he stopped playing with her feet, his hand traveled lightly along the outside of her freshly shaved leg, arousing her. She knew where his hand was going. It was the touch that her bound body had been aching for. Her eyes rolled up once his hand firmly grabbed her clothed arousal.

She let out a hum. She liked the feeling of being touched there, yet she didn't know why. During regular intercourse, she would stop him only to be reassured that he knew what he was doing. But, this was an experiment she was willing to try. No control. No problem. She was oozing.

His hand went from her crotch up to her breasts, which were covered by the white tank. The master raised her top up to her pits, so her creamy white breasts were exposed to him. Her bronzy nipples made their presence at his touch. He grabbed a breast to massage, kneading out any unnecessary kinks. Then, he pulled her breast by the nipple. Once he let go, he tapped it and repeated the same treatment for her other breast. She rolled her eyes when her exposed breasts were being pleasured.

She whined through her gag when his hands left her body. Her master retrieved a riding crop from the secret box. Returning to her body, he fixated her bared bosom. Her eyes went wide when he raised the crop to whip her erect nipples, a grunt escaping her throat. The master whipped them again for his pleasure. The submissive let out another breathy grunt.

"Now, beautiful, I need you to count these whips for me, okay? Up to ten, loud and clear," the master husked in her ear.

She nodded, bracing herself for each increasingly painful whip that her bronze nubs were about to endure.

"Okay, lovely. Here it goes..."

He raised the crop and whipped her nubs as hard as he could.

"Wha-!" she counted one.

"Good girl. Only nine more."

By five whips, she started crying tears, but she wasn't giving up. After ten whips, her master ripped her tank top down the middle with deft hands. This gave him an opportunity to cross-slap her breasts. She let out another scream on contact, but no tears were shed.

Master walked to the box to retrieve something more torturous. The sub, with her blurry vision, noticed that in his hands, he held a white wand. _As if the whipping weren't painful enough_ , she thought. She was now being forced to orgasm through her panties.

The master returned to his sub's bed, grabbed her by the chin, and assured her that the wand will make her squirt. But, she must ask for it. With that, he placed the wand above her crotch, barely grazing her arousal that seeped through her red panties.

"Please?"

He complied because after all, she is calling the shots.

Starting off with a low setting, the wand rumbled on her clothed arousal. Holding it firmly by the handle, he pushed the wand into his sub's clit, showing no mercy.

He turned the dial to a medium setting, egging her sexual response harder. She rolled her eyes back, hoping to come, but she couldn't feel it. Her brown eyes returned to her master, meeting his blues. Giving her master permission, he cranked up the dial until it stopped, vibrating as hard as the motor would whir. The sub arched her body as far as the restraints allowed her to, but she never left the wand.

She loudly moaned as she felt a hard orgasm coming. Holding steady for one minute, the master watched his sub squirm and shake her body, reaching her peak. She begged and begged, hoping to release her juices onto the bed and possibly her master. After another solid minute of torture, he let her go. The waves of pleasure overrode her, and she squirted on the bed through her red panties.

The master turned off the wand, tossed it aside, and ripped apart his sub's panties, exposing her swollen and glistening arousal. What else was there to do with her clit other than worship it? Master was such a tease!

Farkle situated himself between Isadora's legs, bending over to face her dripping wet pussy. He hooked his arms underneath her legs, giving himself a better leverage.

"This," Farkle murmured as he kissed Isadora's inner thigh, "is one of my favorite parts."

Isadora sighed as she anticipated the wet and velvety feel of her lover's tongue on her sex. However, Farkle had other ideas. He studied Isadora's sweet, flowering beauty that ached for god knows how long. With his tongue, he drew a line up his sub's wet slit, taking it easy at first, just to warm her up. After a few slow licks, he gently blows some cool air onto her clit, followed by a light kiss. Then the real fun began for the blue-eyed nerdy boy. He licked his way between her folds, weaving it every direction possible. Lick, suck, make out; rinse, lather, and repeat. That's all Farkle had been doing while going down on his girlfriend. When the oral play got too much for Smackle, she screamed and bucked her hips, begging for Farkle's mercy.

"Mmm, you like that? Does Isadora like this?" Farkle teased with a pop off her labial lips.

Still muffled by the gag, the blind brunette couldn't properly formulate an affirmative answer. Her efforts to speak were stopped by Farkle's mouth going at it again, sucking on her clit like a hard candy. Isadora closed her eyes and tightened her core, thinking that she was peaking soon. Farkle received the signal, but he will not let her off easy.

He took one of his hands from beneath her thighs and used his fingers to rub circles on her sensitive clit. While rubbing circles clockwise and counterclockwise, Farkle nipped at his girlfriend's inner thigh. Soon, his tongue was back on her clit, mimicking the same swirly movements that his fingers had done moments ago. He then pushed a finger inside her opening, going in and out. One finger became two fingers. Doing a come-hither motion inside Isadora, he quickened his motions and sucked hard on her clit. Isadora bucked her hips and tightened herself. Once that wave of pleasure overrode her, she shuddered, and gasped for air. That's how Farkle knew he was done with eating his handcuffed girlfriend out, but not without sucking off the juices that coated his fingers.

Farkle crawled over Isadora's body and stopped at her arms and head. He cradled her head, kissed her hair, and untied the gag, removing it from her mouth. Isadora jaw clenched and unclenched her jaw, trying to reopen circulation.

"How are you doing?" Farkle asked, sitting on his knees.

"Wonderful. You're the best." Isadora answered as she turned to face the bulge in Farkle's pants.

"I'm the best, hmm?" the master responded back, unzipping the zipper to his dark skinny jeans.

Farkle fished out his cock from his boxer brief confines, lightly tapping Smackle's face with it. The sub stuck her tongue out, hoping to reach her master's thick six-inch dick, but no dice. Farkle grabbed the riding crop, this time for teasing Isadora's clit again.

"Open wide, beautiful."

Isadora obeyed her master's command and opened her mouth as wide as possible. Farkle then raked his fingers through his sub's hair, grabbing onto her deep brown locks. He then pushed his cock into Isadora's mouth. She started to bob her head on her master's cock. Once Smackle got overconfident and cocky, Farkle took control and thrust himself in her mouth, going past her throat. While it may have triggered Isadora's gag reflex and tear ducts, Farkle was not going to let her stop unless it was killing her. But, he knew she loved every inch of his cock and every second of sucking him off, no matter how struggling it came to be.

"Yeah? Smackle want some of this cock? You want more? Want some more?" her master breathed out, feeling hazy.

Smackle let out an "mmhmm" with Farkle's cock in her mouth. Though her vision had been blotchy, she can make out Farkle's outline of features. Seeing him throwing his head back in ecstasy only turned Smackle on more, so she began sucking him to get him off.

"You look so beautiful doing that, baby. Keep going. Oooh..."

While thrusting her mouth at a consistent pace, he hovered the end of the riding crop over Isadora's glistening pussy. Although Isadora couldn't see her clit about to take a whip from the crop, she anticipated it. Before she knew it, her clit had been whipped, tapped, and whipped again by the crop. Isadora felt the blood flowing through all her erogenous zones. It's kinky, she thought, yet it makes her hot. When her clit got slapped again, she whined in pleasure and pain, sending vibrations to her master's cock.

When it was Farkle's time to come, he pulled his cock out of Isadora's mouth and stroked it over her open mouth. Hoping to speed up his orgasm, the sub shook her head and stuck her tongue like a rock star. She wanted a taste of her lover's cum. It wasn't too long before Farkle shot ropes of cum onto Isadora's face and into her mouth. Isadora licked up some of the cum around her lips, as far as her tongue stuck out, and swallowed the cum as she sucked her lips of the remains. Though he was coming down from his own high, Farkle's cock twitched at the sight of his girlfriend swallowing his semen.

Standing up now, the master undid his pants, slid them down along with his boxer briefs, and kicked them off to the corner of the room. He's still hard, but he wasn't finished. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand, ripped it open, and took out the contents. Pinching the top and rolling the condom onto his hardening shaft, he walked over to the foot of the bed. He freed Isadora's ankles and crawled over her small, lithe body. Farkle pushed her legs up, hooking them with his arms, so her legs were over his shoulders. He then snuck his hands underneath Smackle's arms and gripped her hair.

Slowly, he pushed himself into Smackle, his mouth opening wide from her tightness. Smackle groaned at the penetration, but she had been used to his thickness by now. Farkle started his thrusting pace, taking it slow before gradually accelerating. The friction of the thrusts had eased in time with Isadora's growing pleasure, feeling herself getting wetter with every lip, chin, and neck kiss from her lover.

The two lovers picked up the pace with their hips. Farkle released Isadora's hair and clung onto her shoulders for support. He then connected foreheads with her, feeling her gasps and moans hit the back of his throat. Their breaths hitched and orgasms were close. Isadora felt her walls tighten around Farkle's cock, and that was his cue to pull out and let her come. Her lower half trembled with shocks of pleasure as her juices sprayed out of her, leaving a pool around her bum and Farkle's knees. He did not mind it one bit.

Farkle kissed Isadora's lips once she had come down from her high. He climbed off the bed and walked around it to the corner where one of his sub's wrists were handcuffed to the corner. Using the key from Isadora's charm bracelet on the same wrist, Farkle unlocked the cuff and freed it from the post. He then walked around to the other side of the bed, this time freeing her other wrist from the handcuffs with Isadora's assistance. However, one of her wrists still had on one half of the handcuffs.

"On all fours, lovely," the master commanded.

Smackle rolled onto her stomach and assumed the child's pose which she had learned in yoga class. She lay her head on one side for breathing.

"Hands behind your back," the master added.

She complied. The master then cuffed her wrists together as if she were being arrested. Her hands may be small, but not small enough to attempt an escape from her handcuffs.

Stroking his protected cock, Farkle climbed upon the foot of the bed, directly behind Isadora. The brunette stuck her ass out and wiggled in the air, readying herself for another round. Nudging her legs apart with his knee, Farkle slowly pushed himself deep inside his girlfriend. Grabbing her hips, Farkle started thrusting into Isadora again. He loved how his girlfriend stays so tight the whole time. As he fucked his girlfriend, he bent over to kiss her cheek.

He whispered in her ear, "Open wide, my love."

Smackle had to be thinking, _what's he going to stick in my mouth now?!_ The thought shook free when Farkle stuck his thumb in her mouth. Gladly accepting it and knowing where this was going, Smackle coated her boyfriend's thumb with her saliva, tickling and teasing the digit with her tongue. Sure, it was challenging for Smackle, being restrained, fucked, and told what to do. But, she is loving these senses that come with it.

Farkle removed his thumb from Isadora's mouth. Next came something that neither of them had done before. The master placed his hand by her opening and massaged her tight asshole.

With Smackle's senses going into overdrive, she did not feel the digit nestling at her puckered opening. The harder Farkle pressed his thumb, the more Smackle saw fireworks dancing in her eyes. She was smiling. Soon, Farkle used his other hand to grab Smackle by her dark hair. Jerking her head up, Farkle wantonly drilled into her.

Hands restrained. Hair pulled. Finger in the ass. The sub screamed out the words "yes," "fuck," and "oh my god," sometimes rapidly in succession.

Isadora vocalized many grunts from every slam her master was giving her. She felt her climax shake her body again. When she came down from her high, she used her hands, handcuffed behind her back, to tap Farkle's hand twice as a yellow light. Farkle slowly took his thumb out of his girlfriend's puckered ring. He brought his hand to Isadora's face and offered her a taste of his thumb that was just in her ass. She languidly sucked his thumb clean. As Farkle pulled his thumb out of her mouth, he pulled out and brought Isadora's cuffed hands to her ankles to trap her hips as her bubbly ass protruded into the air.

The master couldn't help what he wanted to do to his submissive girlfriend's ass, so he did what every guy would do: slap that ass. Isadora grunted and moaned because her master knew all the right angles of spanking. She gasped in surprise when she felt a tongue lick up and down her folds again. She knew Farkle's tongue anywhere, especially when it was prodding at her ever-swelling pearl. Farkle channeled his inner animal and let it out, moaning at his girlfriend's taste and slurping up every last bit of her juices. The submissive loved the feeling, but she whimpered when her master's tongue disappeared for a few seconds.

Then came something that Farkle had wanted to try, but never had the courage to ask. He hovered his lips over her puckered ring and let a long saliva string drop from his mouth. Smackle hummed at this unusual feeling, hoping Farkle would take the hint and continue his oral assault on her virgin asshole. For as long as she'll let him, he tongued her tight asshole with fervor and love. She didn't want him to stop. Farkle willed himself to stop whenever Smackle said to. So, he rimmed her for a few minutes before she came again. Despite the lesser intensity, Smackle loved having an orgasm like that.

Farkle pulled himself up and climbed onto the bed, slapping Isadora's ass as he grabbed onto her.

"This is it, beautiful. You ready for this one?" he breathed out.

"Yes, I am," she purred in response.

Farkle took Isadora sideways. The angle of intrusion was unusual since they hadn't tried this position before. Once the master found his rhythm, he lifted his foot and pinned his slave's head by her cheek to the mattress. He slammed his hips into her round ass repeatedly. This restraint and domination was sending Smackle into a sensory overload. Farkle dug his fingers into Smackle's hips, leaving marks behind. His foot was also on Smackle's beautiful face, so he massaged her temples with his toes. Smackle's mind dissolved into pleasure as her lower abdomen fired up for one more orgasm. Farkle was not far behind, and his thrusts became sloppier and faster. Soon, he released Smackle's head that had been pinned by his foot. He pounded into her until her body stilled, and she had no words to say, just exhales of ecstasy. Once she came and went, she let herself catch her breath.

The master pulled out of his slave's entrance, removed the condom, and stroked himself to his second orgasm of the night. Smackle used the key from her charm bracelet and freed herself from the handcuffs. She quickly pulled herself up and helped pump Farkle until he burst. Soon enough, Smackle's face and hair were met with ropes of cum and grunts of overwhelming passion. As Farkle finished, he yanked Isadora by her hair and kissed her open mouth as their tongues swirled and danced on end. He broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva waiting to break in the air between their lips.

They were out of breath. Their bodies glistened with cum, sweat, and tears. Farkle and Smackle both lay down on their backs, trying to process what they had just done while catching their breath. They looked at each other, noticed the sweat on their bodies, and laughed because the sex was worth it. Farkle rolled over to meet Smackle for a soft kiss, which she returned with love. He then rolled out of bed, scooped Smackle's small body up into his arms, and headed for the bathroom to wash themselves of the sweat.

* * *

The jacuzzi in the bathroom was filled to the brim with warm water. Farkle had prepared a post-sex bath for his lover. But, as per Smackle's wishes, she wanted to share this bath time with him. The visually-impaired brunette stepped in the tub and dunked her entire body underwater. Farkle joined right after, cupping water in his hands to rinse himself as he sat in the tub behind Smackle.

Smackle backed herself into Farkle's body. They used the water to wash themselves of the sticky messes they made in bed. Farkle scooped up some water and poured it over Smackle's arms, causing the latter to feel the shivers traveling throughout her body. Isadora dipped her body underwater again to regain some warmth. When she broke the surface, she grabbed the bar of soap that sat atop the lowest shelf on the wall. She then passed the soap to Farkle behind her.

Farkle took the soap in his hand and washed Isadora clean. Once she felt soaped up enough, she rinsed herself free of the suds and stood up to grab a towel. As she stepped out, Farkle took it upon himself to wash and rinse his own body. Smackle handed her boyfriend a clean towel to dry himself once he was done. She also flipped a switch to drain the water. Farkle climbed out of the tub and dried himself. They hung their towels on the rack, grabbed their respective robes from the door hooks, and exited the bathroom for the bedroom again.

Entering the bedroom, Smackle ridded herself of her robe because she was experiencing a minor heat exhaustion. Although Farkle liked what he saw, he knew not to do anything sexual with Smackle in the condition that she's currently in. Smackle took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"I will never forget this. Thank you, beloved, for helping me play out a kinky scenario. That was fun," Smackle said with a smile.

"I won't forget it either. I should be thanking you for letting me fulfill a sexual fantasy of mine," Farkle returned the thanks. "Oh, that reminds me..."

Farkle turned around to retrieve a gift for Smackle that he hid in her closet. It was a bouquet of red roses wrapped in clear cellophane.

"I got you some flowers. For braving through everything tonight. I'm sorry I literally ripped your clothes off. I don't know how you got through that without cracking. I would've cracked after that," Farkle stated as he presented the bouquet to his girlfriend.

"You know, I can always buy more tank tops and boy shorts, but thank you," Isadora giggled as she took the flowers and accepted his kiss. "They're beautiful."

"And, so are you," the blue-eyed scientist murmured in her ear.

"Thank you," Isadora whispered in return, laying herself back, head on her pillow.

Farkle disrobed himself and laid down behind Smackle's small body, wrapping an arm around her waist. Sleeping naked together, their bodies were at peace. Limits were tested and pushed, but never broken, just like the love between Farkle Minkus and the soon-to-be Mrs. Farkle, Isadora Smackle.


End file.
